The present invention relates to a process for the production of laminated capacitors constituted by a stack of dielectric sheets separated by metal layers, plates or foils, those of the even and uneven rows being respectively interconnected by lateral electrical connections. It more particularly relates to the production of master capacitors obtained by winding on a large diameter wheel metallized dielectric films, each master capacitor being separated from the following master capacitors by a separating and/or intercalated layer. If necessary, each master capacitor can then be cut into individual capacitors of smaller sizes. In other cases, it can be used as it is.
French Pat. No. 2,011,553 describes such a production procedure for master capacitors and individual capacitors obtained by cutting up the former. It consists of simultaneously winding two lateral displaced, metallized, dielectric films so as to obtain a first stack on the rim of a larger diameter wheel. An intercalated layer having a width exceeding that of the thus formed master capacitor is then introduced onto the latter in the manner described e.g. in German Patent application No. 2,424,368. A second master capacitor is then wound onto the intercalated layer, without it being necessary to cut the metallized dielectric films. Such a process for the production of capacitors has numerous variants, like those described in the two aforementioned specifications. It is also possible to stack dielectric films on a flat surface in the manner described in French Pat. Nos. 879,280 and 903,040. No matter what the stacking process used, it is also useful to use intercalated layers permitting the simultaneous metal spraying of the lateral edges of all the master capacitors and facilitating their separation after metal spraying.
Although this process suffers from no difficulties when using relatively wide metallic, dielectric films, it is found that in the case of relatively narrow films, it becomes necessary to limit the height of the stack of master capacitors, otherwise the stack rests to the right or to the left with respect to the wheel and this can occur at different stages of the production process.
The limitation to the height of the different stacks or the group of stacks on each wheel considerably reduces the interest of such a process when using it with films of limited width, which is only a few millimeters. It is found that when using roughly 1 cm wide films, it is possible to form a plurality of stacks over a height of approximately 10 cm. However, when using 5 mm wide films, the stack height is limited to approximately 2 cm.